


The Cold Feels like Death

by spicycroissant



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Slight Gabriel/Moria, headcanons, mercykill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicycroissant/pseuds/spicycroissant
Summary: Gabriel has agreed to be Moria's experiment, and what goes from shared curiosity turns into an unhealthy addiction. If only Angela wasn't so observant.Small snippets based off of headcanons I've been thinking over since Moria's release! Will add as I go!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So we now know Moria canonly caused Gabriel to achieve his Wraith form... will maybe continue??

 

The long hallways were quiet when Gabriel left. Idle chatter could be heard from the nightshift, but overall silence filled the building. His shoes hitting the tiled floors gave little sound as he made his way out of the Blackwatch facility. Under the worn grey sweater the high-commander’s skin felt like ice, tingling as if evaporating when his skin was met with the warm air. These late night tests bloomed from curiosity at what his newly recruited scientist had to offer. Her words spoke of truths he desperately wanted to hear and agree on. Easily, he signed up as her experiment, and over time embraced the addiction. Each visit left his body in a sensation of pain, yet like the addict he was, Gabriel returned for more. The diabolical smile of the woman grew more each time he obediently returned for more.

The cool night breeze greeted him once reaching the exit, soothing his burning flesh and earning a sigh of relief. Street lights illuminated the sidewalk along the buildings, showing the familiar pathway down the road and towards the parking structure. Every night was like this, leaving when the world was still and taking the solitary walk back to his car. Nights saved for finishing up mission reports, or for spending secret moments in his apartment in the arms of another now were discarded, the need for more eliminating any longing to return.

Gabriel palmed the keys to his car, thumb rubbing the buttons ready to press down once the car was in view. Upon reaching the parking structure, he followed his usual trail, only stopping at the soft echoes of boots clicking against the cement.

“It’s a late. Shouldn’t you have gone home by now?” His voice held slight humor, but upon turning in the direction of the noise and seeing the well-controlled fury on Angela’s face brought him down.

Her arms were crossed against her chest, face tired but unmoving. The blonde hair he grown to admire hung above her shoulders, shaping his angel’s face beautifully. She remained silent. Raising a brow, Gabriel continued walking, stopping once beside her. Up close he could tell she’d been out long, her nose a bright red that matched her cheeks. The cold young woman was waiting for him.

Ignoring him casual talk, Angela exhaled with a puff of vapor and spoke directly, “I know what you’ve been up to –“

Quick to avoid this confrontation, Gabriel bypassed her with a wave of his hand in goodbye. The Overwatch medic wasn’t one to give up easily, especially when it came to a specific Reyes. Going after him, Angela grabbed onto his shoulder from behind, earning a hushed hiss. His agitated skin burned with her rough touch.

“I know you’ve been seeing Moria after hours. And you’ve been keeping it off record! ,” the overwhelming worry coated her words, but Gabriel could note the hint of jealously that she tried to hide, “I don’t want you to give in to her practices, Gabe.”

“You’re a little late, _Ange_.”

He thought of walking off again, but instead gave a cruel chuckle, turning to face her with his hands shoved into his pockets. Despite being an angel, the doctor couldn’t talk of unethical experiments, “If I recall, aren’t you guilty of doing the same thing, Doc? Dabbling in mortality as if you’re the Almighty himself.”

The young woman looked appalled to be compared to her, offended at the least. Gritting her teeth, she sized herself up and took a step closer. Angela grasped his arm tightly, only to immediately let go when Gabriel gave another hiss. Eyes wide and moving her his arm to his face, the fury drained from her. This man had become her anchor, her light and love after years. From allies, to teammates, to lovers, Angela feared what they created would come crashing down. She would not allow it.

Losing the fire she held in her voice earlier, she continued. “What is she making you into?”

Seeing her deflate, Gabriel’s face softened. She was just as exhausted as he, and he wasn’t completely blinded to miss that. Though words wanted to fly out and tell her all in a full disclosure, they kept locked in his throat. How could he tell her of the Wraith? How could she see any beauty in the mess he and Moria were so close to discovering? All he knew to do was bring her in close, arms wrapping around her in a warm embrace. Her hands clutched tightly to him and all at once the weight of the stress and worry fell upon her.

Angela gave a shaky breath, tears staining the grey sweater pressed against her. The tight grip loosened and she maneuvered her way out of his reach. “You always come back to me too late – after midnight, at the earliest. You always come in pain, and your skin is so cold it’s unhealthy!”

Her composure vanished the more she distanced herself, voice growing louder against the cement structure as words rushed out like a waterfall to mimic the tears falling down her pink cheeks, “What is she doing to make you so cold!?”

She clutched her chest with a fisted hand, furiously wiping her face with the cuffs of her sweater with the other. Gabriel closed the gap between them again and threaded a calloused hand through the golden locks. Pulling her into his chest, he pressed his lips to her forehead and held her close. He knew he couldn’t give an answer that she’d agree on, and she didn’t expect one. Keeping a hand on the sole of her back, Gabriel reached into his pocket and hit the unlock button of his keys, head darting to the flash of light a few yards down.

The two silently walked to his car, both exhausted and afraid to take a swing at the tension between them. Gabriel kept a hand on the steering wheel, the other reaching for her thigh only to be rejected when she shifted towards the door. Head resting on the window, Angela stared out at the streetlights, only glancing his way once hitting a stoplight.

“Gabe,” she began, her voice soft and anxious, “your visits… They’re just visits, right?”

Though caught off guard, Gabriel knew not to hesitate with his answer, “They’re just visits. I promise you, angel.”

The rest of the drive was awfully silent, and the walk up and inside his apartment wasn’t any different.

Angela undressed and collapsed in his bed, pulling the covers over her form and staying away from the cold man. The Blackwatch director followed suit, getting inside the bed with a final hiss as his skin made contact. He rolled on his side and faced her back, eyes struggling to stay open any longer while he debated pulling her towards him. Gabriel didn’t move, keeping a longing gaze on her until sleep finally overcame him.


	2. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing firsthand what Gabriel has become, Angela has to do something.
> 
> Headcanon: in the beginning after the experiments, it took Angela time to grasp Gabriel's situation without her emotions consuming her. Once composed, she strived to help Gabriel learn to control his wraith-form, as well as test his limitations when he allowed her.

When Gabriel rounds the corner he is ghastly, his body barely visible amidst the wraith that consumed him. His limbs move as if some inexperienced person is controlling them remotely and his eyes are wide when he finally reforms. He’s lucky to be greeted by the golden glow of Mercy’s streamlight, but her face is anything but welcoming. Angela freezes, and when she speaks her voice trails slowly, like her words are unwilling to take flight. There is a sadness in her eyes, the blue too glossy.

“What did she do to you?”

Their time is cut short by the rapid gunfire from around the corner. Gabriel tore himself away from her to attack while she backed him up, gold turning to blue to aid him through. As much as she wanted to pursue this endeavor, Angela knew now was not the time. The Blackwatch commander didn’t let her look go unnoticed, guilt pouring in side of him like a poisonous sludge as he shot at the group of omnics rushing towards them.

* * *

 

Titles and rank were dropped as soon as the two entered Angela’s unused office in the Overwatch facility. With an ill-boding click of the lock on the door, Gabriel leaned against the wall with his arms crossed protectively over his chest. He sees her eyes move, looking for words to cut the silence between them, and lets out a relieved exhale when she does.

“What was that, Gabe? What did- I mean, how did you…”

Offering to fill in the blanks, Gabriel cuts in, “O’ Deorain’s experiments resulted in some supernatural ability. Says it was a success. “

At hearing the geneticist’s name the young blonde regained her fury. Like a spark ignited inside her, she moved from the other wall and closed the gap between them. Gentle hands examined the bare skin of his arm with a focused gaze.

“What I saw was unstable. You could hardly control yourself,” vexing eyes look up at him and Gabriel’s heart aches.

“I can’t see you like this,” and his heart breaks.

Gabriel swallowed down the lump forming in his throat. There wasn’t anything that could be done about it now, the tests were complete and all that was left was to ride out what had been done. He understood his angel’s frustration. Her work had been taken, stretched far past its limits and even forced upon the light of her life.

Resting his hand upon her shoulder, Gabriel maneuvered around the medic and escaping her fixated stare. It killed him to see her this way.

“I can control this, Ange. It’ll take time, but I know I can,” he reached out for her, taking her slender hand into his and pulling her close for a short-lasting embrace.

Angela chewed her lip, min racing with how this new mutation would affect him. The continuous deconstruction and reconstruction of his cells could be his downfall. She grimaced at the possibilities of what his fate could lead to.

“Then… Let me help you,” gathering her emotions, the young woman looked up with newfound determination, “we can do this together.”

Gabriel looked upon her with raised brows and ever so slowly a smile tugged at his lips. Always a healer, his heart was mended and he couldn’t love her any less.

He kissed her and the world fell away. Slow, soft, and comforting in ways that words could never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. Angela ran her fingers up his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to improve as I go!! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
